


My God

by bluesmoke



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmoke/pseuds/bluesmoke
Summary: "You were my God, Hannibal. You sculpt me into your image and likeness."





	My God

_"I came to you like clay. You took me between your hands. You were my God, Hannibal. You sculpt me into your image and likeness. **You were more myself than I was**. You gave me the life and then you gave me life. You shaped me slowly. You gave me two eyes that saw too much and you let me see you. Then you got afraid of me and made me blind. Then you continued to shape me. Then you continued to dismantle me. You switched my mind with yours, my heart with yours. Do you remember when you said that I was trying to change you? It was your fault, Hannibal. Too much focused into make me an artwork, **your artwork** , that you didn't realize how much I was crawling **under your skin** , **in your veins**. But you let me do that. Do you see this blood, Hannibal? Is it mine or yours? I came here to die, between the walls of your studio, between the pages of your books, between the scent of your skin imbued in the chairs, in the walls. I wanted to cut my veins and let me bleed here, in the middle of this room, just to piss you off. You would arrive and would find me lying on your precius carpet, covered of blood, with my arms opened, my eyes closed and my lip half-opened. You would touch my face and you would get angry seeing your artwork ruined. I made a first sloppy cut, because I wanted a little taste of freedom. Then suddenly I realized. I remembered. **You are my God, Hannibal**. You created me and you will destroy me. Kill me, Hannibal."_  
Will was lying on the carpet in the middle of the room. His eyed was closed. He was naked, relaxed. He spoke slowly. He didn't see Hannibal's look wander on him, but he could feel it. He opened his eyes when he heard Hannibal came close to him.  
Hannibal knelt next to him and leant on his chest. He was **worshipping** him, **praying** him.  
_"I have a wish, one last wish before I die. I want you inside me, more than you are right now."_  
Hannibal answered with only one hint of head. He put in front of him, still on his knees. He unbuttoned his pants and, together with the underwear, he dropped them halfway up his legs. Then he slipped out his jacket and unbuttoned his blouse. He took the knife next to Will's hand and, quickly but precisely, he cut a cross on his heart and then he did the same on Will's heart. With his right hand, he press on Will's wound and on his, mixing their blood, and then he spread it on his erection. He took Will's legs, put them around his waist and, with only one push, he was inside him. **Shattering** **him**. **Splitting** **him**. **Tearing him up**.  
_"Do you feel me, Will? Do you feel me inside you? I am you now and you are me."_  
There was five push, deep, precise.  
_"Now, Hannibal. Destroy me. Destroy your artwork_."  
Hannibal leant on him, licked his tears and kissed his lips. Then he put his hands on Will's neck. His pelvis kept push relentless while his hands began to tighten.  
Will's lung expanded looking for air, his eyes were wide open, his hands were on Hannibal's shoulder holding his blouse.  
Hannibal felt Will hold his erection and then saw him relaxing while closing his eyes.  
Hannibal continued to hold Will's neck for a few minutes more, then the orgasm stretched him like a violin string. He blew out all the air in him and keeled over Will's body.  
_**"You are my most successful artwork, Will."**_


End file.
